pmrp_discord_provata_and_the_meme_squadfandomcom-20200214-history
Provata
Provata is the main character of PMRP Discord: Provata and the Meme Squad. He is said to be calm and kind, yet naive and crazy at times. Story Provata is 18 years old and is first seen at the very beginning of the game, running towards home after being late for the present his mother was giving him. After defeating a guarding Cirno and exiting Spring Forest, he decides to check out Sloth Town rather than go directly home, and passes out. After a "dream" battle with a figure that beared an uncanny resemblance to him, he enters the Sloth Town Pub where he finds two old friends, Pika and Iggy. After some small talk, Provata learns that Robbie Rotten has made everyone in Sloth Town lazy through some sort of spell, including Pika himself, and thus Pika makes him and Iggy investigate together. They meet up with a suspicious Dueddle in which they find out that the Sloth Inn was taken over by Black Knights and their leader, Ouia Buu, a witch whom casted the laziness curse. After fighting their way and saving the townspeople trapped in rooms, they find out that the Dueddle they talked to was actually Robbie Rotten in disguise, and that he escaped. They battle Ouia Buu in an attempt to rescue the real Dueddle, but find themselves in a tight spot. Fortunately, Pika, whom had broken free of the lazy curse, interrupts the fight, and with his help they defeat the witch, rescuing Dueddle. Pika now requests Provata to meet up at the Pub and that he was about to head somewhere, though also told him he should talk to his mom. After doing so, Provata and co. is taken to Memetopia's capital, Lenny City. There he meets the guard Lucas and proceeds his way into Lenny Castle. As they enter, Fruit, one of the Meme Squad members, approaches them and explains that they are planning to enter the island country of Diiz' Nuhttz after Robbie Rotten had taken refuge in there. So, they enter the Throne Room and meet two Meme Squad Members that doubled as Mods, or generals: Tk and Relly/Frostina, as well as the ruler Dogon himself. So, after some talk they decided to rest for the night, when suddenly Provata, in his room, woke up from a nightmare battle with his dream clone again before getting up and attempt to exit the castle, but was stopped by Tk. While they talked, Lucas had been defeated by Karate Kyle. Karate Kyle then sent out his army of Bad Luck Brian and attacked Lenny City. Fortunately, Fruit witnessed everything. He had the stores and other buildings lock their doors, and warned Pika and co. of the situation. After a lot of fighting through to the entrance, Provata, Tk, and Fruit battle Karate Kyle and win. There, the whole gang meet up in which Provata learns that he was a member of the Meme Squad as a Mod, though something happened when he was returning from a mission, making him weak and unable to remember his life as a Mod. After some encouragement by Iggy, Provata rejoins the Meme Squad in which they begin their journey to Diiz' Nuhttz, starting with the port city of Gatiim. In Battle Provata in battle is a bulky character that focuses on using healing and lightning magic. His defenses may be low, but has high HP, MP, and Luck, and is capable of wielding shields along with staves. He can wield Light, General, and Magic armor, giving him a wide variety of armor to wield. In the early game, he is very outshone by characters such as Iggy and Tk, due to how high their damage output is, especially compared to his own. Though, he also gains some defensive skills which will further increase his otherwise healthy survivability. He will be healed extra by Seafood healing items. Trivia * Provata's battling himself in a dream may be a reference to his "crazy at times" trait. * Provata's class is the Gamer, a similar title to Iggy's Gamer Girl class. * Provata apparently used to hate his job as a Mod, which was why he was never reminded of who he was. * Provata's present turned out to be a black teddy bear.